dothackfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Saburou
Saburo The official .hack//Roots site was updated...Should I move the page to Saburo? And edit it? Like wise with Tohta. Amaethon 14:54, 23 September 2006. Class? What class is Saburou? She appears similar to Asta, who was a Brandish. But in episode 18 of Roots she was seen wielding a sword single handedly, which would be more similar to a Blade's combat style. --CRtwenty 20:26, 13 August 2006 (UTC) :That can be done, Asta and Haseo do that occasionally... What kind of sword does she have? - Kuukai2 20:42, 13 August 2006 (UTC) Saburou w/ weapon :Here's a screenshot, looks like a katana of some kind. It appears to be a Blade to me, which was what her previous class was right? All of the TaN Black Ops were Blades iirc. --CRtwenty 00:12, 14 August 2006 (UTC) ::That's no atana, but you may be right. It doesn't look like a Brandish weapon at all. I've seen here given as a Brandish on the Japanese wiki sites, but I guess we should put her down as either a Blade or Unknown... - Kuukai2 02:26, 14 August 2006 (UTC) :::Most of the people on altimit seemed to agree she was a blade too, so I'll change it. --CRtwenty 05:00, 14 August 2006 (UTC) In the next episode we see her weilding an Axe or Polearm of some kind, list her down as a Multi Weapon? Yeah, that appears to be a Partisan tyle weapon. So it appears she's a Multi Weapon Blade/Partisan... that would give her one more point. Hopefully we'll see her third class later on. --CRtwenty 22:39, 20 August 2006 (UTC) :Based on that one picture it looks more like a Brandish weapon, and that would give her 2 points, which would be neat. - Kuukai2 22:41, 20 August 2006 (UTC) ::Check her official character page. I knew we jumped to a conclusion, she has too much of a shirt to be a Multi-Weapon... - Kuukai2 08:53, 24 September 2006 (UTC) Male? In ep20 Yata refers to Saburou as a 'he' twice. Am I the only one who caught that, or did I hear something wrong? I also saw the ZW fansub and it was translated to 'he' as well. :It depends. Yata might have not have been saying anything gender specific. They might have just assumed one for the sake of pronouns... - Kuukai2 23:39, 5 September 2006 (UTC) ::I love how people refer to fansubs as if they're some sort of "official" translation.--OtakuD50 23:45, 5 September 2006 (UTC) :::I said I used it as my second resource ;x I heard it with my ears in Japanese as well. And Kuukai.. that may be true.--SephirothYuyX 02:12, 6 September 2006 (UTC) Name Is it worth it to change her name to "Saburo" (dub spelling), or just create a redirect? - Biccy 15:32, 10 February 2007 (UTC) :Well going by what we have always done his name would be changed. We have done it with everyone else, Soburou (I guess it's Suburo now) has no really to be an exception.--Ellimist 15:53, 10 February 2007 (UTC) ::Okay, I think they're screwing with us. The credits for today's ep had her name listed as Saburou with a u. T_T What should we do? - Biccy 18:44, 10 March 2007 (UTC) :::At least it looks easier to change than Macha... - Kuukai2 19:41, 10 March 2007 (UTC) ::::So change back to the u spelling?--Biccy 19:43, 10 March 2007 (UTC) :::::No. Just wait a bit. Kulaguy 19:45, 10 March 2007 (UTC) Guild I believe Tohta(Tawarayama) named Saburou as a member of the guild NABU, not the TaN. :He said the word "ANBU" which is short for "'An'satsu Senjutsu Tokushu 'Bu'tai" (Special Assassination and Tactical Squad). Saburou was a part of TaN's secret ANBU unit, though we usually just refer to it as TaN's "Black Ops" instead. --CRtwenty 05:30, 23 June 2007 (UTC) ::What's it called in the dubs? We should probably use that term instead... - Kuukai2 07:33, 24 June 2007 (UTC)